Detective for a Day
by GothGirl.and.GhostBoy
Summary: Coraline has been finding suspicious love notes in her locker with no name signed. Who is it? Coraline has to be a detective for a day to find out. Summary sucks! :P. R&R! :D And,  noo flames! :D
1. Another Note

**New story. Yay! Based on something real that happened to my friend, whose name I shall not name. :D**

**Anyway, on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the twins and Wyborne **_**Jones**_**. Not even the story is mine. It's my friends'. There, I gave the credit. (:. BUT I added some stuff...so there!  
**

**Oh, and I'm gonna start writing the summary on here and stuff. Enjoy!**

**Summery: Coraline has been finding suspicious love notes in her locker with no name signed. Who is it? Coraline has to be a detective for a day to find out. **

Coraline sighed and frowned: another note appeared in her locker. It was a love note. Again!

"Hey, Jonesy.", a familiar voice said. She turned around: Wybie was there. Instead of his usual black and white striped coat, he was awkwardly dressed in the gray uniform.

Coraline gave an effortless half-smile and said, "Hi, Wybie.". She turned back to her locker, skimmed the note over again, and sighed.

"Another note?"

"Yep."

"Lemme see.", Wybie said, holding out his right hand. When she handed it to her, he read aloud,

"Roses are red,

Some diamonds are blue,

But they aren't nearly as

Pretty as you."

Wybie chuckled and said, "Cute. Roses are red. Classic", he said as he handed back the note.

She stuffed it into her bag and wondered aloud, "I wonder who it could be?" Wybie shrugged, and said, "Any boys that have been givin' you the 'look'?", he air quoted 'look' so Coraline would know what he meant by it.

Coraline took a look around the 7th grade hallway. It was hard to point out people when they are all in gray.

"No one but that new kid, Jalen."

"That Japanese kid with an American name?"

"That's the one."

"Does he like you?", Wybie asked, surprised.

"I dunno", Coraline said, looking down. "He's probably just fascinated by my blue hair.", she ran her hand through her indigo hair.

"Oh, yeah, I thought the teachers were making you take the blue out of your hair?", Wybie asked.

Coraline smirked, and said, "I compromised. If I keep my grades up to a B average, I can keep it. It's not that hard."

"What is your real hair color, anyway?", Wybie wondered aloud.

"Brown."

"Ah…So, what if that Japanese Jalen kid likes you?", Wybie asked.

Coraline sighed. "I dunno, Wybie.", she said, closing her locker. "I honestly don't know. But I'm gonna find out." With that, she rushed off to class. She made it just in time as the tardy bell rang.

"Aw, man", Wybie said to himself. "Late again!" He rushed off to his class, expecting a lecture from Mr. Boling.

**Nice. Coraline The Detective. I like it. I might let you guys hear the lecture that Mr. Boling gives Wybie. Haha, Wybie!**

**Oh, and so so so so so sorry that it's so short. The other ones will be longer...hopefully...  
**

**Dunno when the next chappie is gonna be up. Might be a year, for all I know.**

**But, keep updated! Keep checking! It'll be up! Don't worry! I haven't let you down yet, and I won't start anytime soon! :D**

**Byeee! :P**


	2. A Secret Almost Told

**Welcome to chappie 2 of Detective for a Day. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the twins and Wyborne **_**Jones**_**. Not even the story is mine. It's my friends'. There, I gave the credit. (:**

…**Same…**

Outside of Mr. Boling's classroom, Wybie sighed, and looking through the window. _Aw, man!_, Wybie thought. _He's really into it…He'll be soo mad! _Wybie unwillingly opened the door, receiving about 20 stares, including the teacher, but with a scowl on his face.

"Wyborne", he said. "_Why _are you late…again?"

"I…uh, I-I…", he stuttered.

"He was hanging out with Caroline!", one kid blurted out. "Uh-huh! I saw him! He _likes _her!"

"First", Wybie snapped back. "It's _Cor_aline. Get it right, Smartness. Second, I don't like her. I mean, she's my sister.""Not your blood sister.""I know. But still."

"Still nothing, Mr. Lovat…I mean, Jones. My, when _I _was a boy, we were afraid to be late! We were always early!"_Oh, great, _Wybie thought. _Here comes the lecture…_

"If we were late, our teachers sure did give it to us. We had to go in front of the class and have our knuckles hit with a ruler. If we were real bad, we had to stand on cans in the corner! You'd better be lucky that you live in this decade, Mr. Lo-Jones! You do not know how lucky you are! You don't care, either! I know how to make you care, however. Lunch detention!"

Wybie heard that. "Wha-_what_?", he exclaimed.

The teacher turned his back to Wybie so he wouldn't see Mr. Boling's smirk. "You heard me."Wybie groaned and went to his seat next to that new kid, Jalen. "Hey", he said impatiently.

"Hi.", he said awkwardly.

There was silence between both of them then. Jalen just felt awkward and Wybie was just trying to concentrate on the lesson but was too upset.

"Everything is really upside down, children. **(A/N: That's really true. I learned it in science!)** Our eyes make us see it correctly, however. Th-", he was cut off by Mrs. Brumbles saying that Mr. Frink wanted to talk to him. When he walked out of the room, the whole class started talking.

"So", Jalen said. "Is Coraline really your sister?"Wybie looked curiously at him and said, "Yeah. Well, no. Well…she's not my blood sister. I was adopted into her family when my parents died. She's like my real sister though. I knew her before they adopted me. Why?"Well…""What?"

"It's just I kinda li-", Mr. Boling walked into the room and the whole class shut up. He announced, "It seems as if I have a meeting. There are no substitutes. Be good. …Class dismissed..", he sighed. "But-", he was cut off by yelling of excited kids.

"WOOH!"

"Yeah!""Let's get outta here!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", Mr. Boling yelled. "No one is going anywhere! You are staying in this class. There are video cameras in here and Mrs. Brown is watching them. She can call Officer Tompkins anytime! SIT DOWN!"

The class did as they were told. Mr. Boling smiled and said, "Good. You can talk, but not too loud. There's a class next door. Goodbye.", he said as he left the room.

"So what were you gonna tell me, Jalen?", Wybie wondered.

Jalen looked down, and said, "Oh, it's nothing. Not important. I'm gonna do my homework. I suggest you should do the same."

Wybie rolled his eyes and went over to talk to A.J. and Justin.

**Nice. Not. Horrible. Yep. Bye. :P.**


	3. No Name for this Chapter :PP

**Chappie 3!…way too happy.**

**Anyway, Wybie has LD(lunch detention) and junk like that. Lunch detention. Ew.**

**I'm too lazy for the disclaimer. :P**

On her way to her next class, Coraline was stopped in the hallway by Wybie, who told her that he had lunch detention and couldn't sit with her today.

"What?", Coraline yelled, which echoed. "Why?"

Wybie sighed, and said, "You! You had to tell me about your stupid notes

which made me late for class! Anyway", he said quickly before she could talk back, "I think I know who wrote the notes.""How is that my faul- wait. What? Who?", she asked eagerly.

"Well, you're not gonna believe it…I think its Jalen.""Japanese kid?"

"American name. Yes."

"No way!", Coraline rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because we were talking about him before!""No, Jonesy. He asked about you in science. He said, quote, 'It's just, I kinda li-", he was cut off by Mr. Boling.""I doubt it, Wybie.""Seriously. I think he was gonna say he kinda likes you."The bell rang. "Don't you need to be going somewhere, Wyborne? Like lunch detention?", Coraline smirked at him.

"Yeah, yeah.", Wybie mumbled. "See you in art.""See ya.", she called. She opened her locker and put her books up. She got her art notebook. Then she closed her locker. She spotted Jalen walking down the hall.

She stopped him and said, "Hey, Jalen. What's up?"

He blushed and looked down. "Uhm…hey, C-Coraline. I-I mean, J-Jonesy.", he said, acting like Wybie.

"Don't act like Wybie. I get enough of him.", she laughed. He nervously laughed back."So, I wanna ask you a question…", Coraline started. "Uh…", was all Jalen said back.

"Do you like…having Mr. Boling for science?", she chickened out. Jalen looked relieved. "Uhm…he's alright, I guess.""Yeah", Coraline said, sighing. "Gotta go, Jalen."

"Sure", he said. Before she could go, Jalen slipped a piece of paper into her bag.

At lunch, instead of sitting with Wybie, she sat with her other friends, Helena, and Izzy.

Izzy asked for a piece of paper so she could give Helena her number. Coraline reached for her bag, and pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it to see if it was used. It said:

_Some hair is blonde,_

_But you're hair is blue._

_I love it a lot,_

_Just like I love you._

**Like my little poem? Awesome. Japanese kid crushes on blue-hair. Totally. OH and sorry that the chapters are super short. They look longer on my stupid laptop. But when I see it on fan fiction, I'm like 'WHAT?'. Yeah, sorry bout that…**

**Byeee! :D. **


	4. Whoops

**Yo. I got a couple of reviews saying this was like the fic **_**Dear Jonesy**_**. I absolutely love that story, but when I made THIS, I wasn't even thinking of Dear Jonesy. This story is my FRIENDS! If you had read the DISCLAIMER (below) you would have know that! Not trying to be mean, but…WELL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the twins and Wyborne Jones. Not even the story is mine. It's my friends'. There, I gave the credit. (: **

Without looking at the choices for lunch, Wybie just scooted past the loud groups of kids and went through the white door that leads to lunch detention.

He peeked through the door. Unfortunately, Mr. Boling was there to serve. "Ugh", Wybie mumbled, getting a seat in the back. Mr. Boling noticed. Without looking up from his list, he snapped, "I don't think so, Mr. Jones. Up in the front.", he tapped the chair closest to him with his knuckles.

Wybie looked at him for a moment. "How do teachers see without even looking at you?", he mumbled.

"They have ears like a hawk, too, you know.", Mr. Boling said again, smirking. Wybie sighed and went to the seat.

Everything was so boring that even the dead could die again from boredom. Finally, Mr. Frink, the principal, popped in and beckoned to the kids. They went, got their food, and left. Wybie was the last one back, and a kid in front of him bent down to tie his shoe.

Wybie didn't see him. He felt his foot trip over something curved. His left foot jumped up and down while his right foot sliced into the air behind him. He squirmed all around, then stayed in that pose for what it seemed 10 minutes. Then his left foot gave out, letting his round face meet the pepperoni pizza in the floor. "Wyborne!", the teacher snapped. "What have you done? Helen, get some napkins, now."

"Ugh", Wybie groaned, taking his face out of the pizza. Some smartness yelled, "Pizza-face!", and everyone laughed.

"Oh, shut up!", Wybie snapped, snatching the napkin that Ms. Prosser gave him.

"Wyborne", Mr. Boling snapped back. "Do you want yet _another _day of lunch detention?"

"No, sir", Wybie said, wide-eyed. To make things better, he got the mop and cleaned up, trying not to flinch at the hard glare that Mr. Boling was giving him.

"Good. Oh, look. Time to go.", he beckoned to the other kids. "Come on, now. Wyborne, stay here. You've got a _lot _of cleaning to do.", he smirked and walked away.

"Erg.", Wybie mumbled to himself. "Great. I'm gonna be late meetin-Coraline!"

A thin, blue-haired figure popped into the door. "C'mon, Wybie. We gotta- oh, great. What did you do _this _time, Wyborne?"

"Gimme a break, Coraline.", Wybie said, frustrated. "I tripped and sent my food flying everywhere."

"Yeah. I see that. And, you have a pepperoni in your already-messy hair!", she laughed as she picked it outta his hair.

"You wanna eat it?"

"EW. Grossgusting! No way!", she shoved him away.

Wybie laughed and cleaned up the rest of his mess. "Great", sighed Coraline. "Now we're gonna be late for art! Thanks to the pizza guy!"

"Can it."

Coraline stared at him. "Rudeness!"

"Coraline, I don't mean to be rude, just as you don't probably mean to be _annoying_", he glared right back. Coraline huffed and started to walk out. "Wait!", Wybie called. "Don't go. I'm sorry. Wait for me, okay?" Coraline rolled her eyes, said nothing, and sat down to eat. "Hurry before the eighth graders get here!"

"Done!", he said and he threw the mop on the floor. "Let's go!"

The two preteens headed to art class. Just as they predicted, Ms. Hucks stopped right in the middle of her sentence to stare at the embarrassed kids.

"Where have you been? I have just started talking about the history of Picasso when you rudely interrupted me!"

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. Hucks", Coraline started. "But Wybie was in lunch detention and he spilled his food everywhere. So Mr. Boling made him stay after. I felt guilty and helped him clean everything up." Wybie slowly turned to stare at Coraline. Even her eyes look innocent! _God, the girl sure can lie!_, he thought.

Ms. Hucks sighed. "Well, I suppose since you have been such a kind child, I'll let it pass, Caroline", she said as Coraline heaved a sigh. "And as for _you"_- she turned to Wybie, shooting daggers at him- "Don't let it happen again." She gave him a cold stare to make sure he understood.

"Y-Yes, ma'am…", Wybie stuttered as he slid past her death look and slipped uncomfortably to his seat.

Ms. Hucks smiled in Coraline's direction and said, "Go on, sweetie. Back to your seat." She gestured to Coraline's desk.

"Yes, Ms. Hucks", Coraline half-skipped half-danced back to her seat, smirking at Wybie.

_Women_, Wybie thought as he shook his head and got out his pencil and started doodling in his notebook.

**Even thought it was the worst chapter, at least it was the longest. Hey, I need some idea's for chapter five please! I'm completely drawing a blank for once! :O**

**Help one of your favorite author's out! XD**


	5. Author's Note READ PeetaxBread!

**Hey. I made this author's note because people keep saying it's like Dear Jonesy. I said, I LOVE that story, but I didn't get it from there! I got it from a FRIEND! Not a fan fiction friend, but a HUMAN friend.**

**AND the reason why I don't have an idea for the next chapter is because she moved away before anything happened! They never went out or anything!**

**I'm sorry, but I'm just so TICKED OFF with people saying that! Soon, I'm just gonna delete all my stories and delete my account! But some of you people will probably like that, huh?**

**PeetaxBread, I read your review, and since I can't respond to you in a inbox message, I have to on here, so I hope you're reading. Like I said, she moved away and I need some idea's since nothing really happened.**

**I'm sorry if I sound mean but that just really maes me mad! **

**Just give me some idea's in the review or message or review, okay? Please?**

**Once again, sorry for snapping. But…well!Kbye. **

**P.S. THANK YOU D im happy D for that review. At least SOMEONE is with me! Thanks. A lot. I smiled when I read that (:**


End file.
